Temporada de cambios
by ScarlettMC
Summary: Pansy debe regresar a Inglaterra luego de siete años de ausencia. Pero lo que iba a ser una corta estadia, termina desencadenando una serie de sucesos que obligaran a Pansy a replantearse cosas que hasta ese momento habia logrado eludir...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de JK.Rowling.

**Nota del autor:** ¡Hola queridos lectores! Espero que disfruten de este fic, al menos tanto como disfruto yo al escribirlo. Todas sus opiniones o criticas constructivas son mas que bienvenidas.

**Atencion!** Este fic contiene spoilers de "Harry Potter y el Principe Mestizo" ("Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince"). No, no tengo poderes de adivinacion ni soy amiga de JK.Rowling (aunque me gustaria). Gracias a que los padres de la autora insistieron en que tomara clases de ingles cuando niña, esta pudo leer la version en ingles...

Si ni quieres enterarte que sucede en el sexto libro (basicamente quien es el personaje que muere y quien lo mata), entonces no leas este capitulo...

* * *

**Temporada de cambios**

Capitulo uno: Recuerdos.

Siete años parece mucho tiempo.

En cierta forma es mucho tiempo. Después de todo es un buen numero de años, en el que mucha cosas pueden suceder. La vida de una persona, dicen, puede cambiar en un segundo. No es tonto esperar entonces que en siete años muchas cosas ocurran en la vida de alguien. Cosas importantes. Cosas trascendentes. Cosas que nos cambien, por dentro y por fuera.

Para Pansy esto era cierto, y en cierta forma pensaba que era alguien muy distinto a quien había sido hace siete años. Tal vez no demasiado en lo externo, pero si interiormente. Definitivamente. Siete años viviendo en el extranjero cambian a una persona. Para bien o para mal. Si es que realmente existe el cambio para bien o para mal.

Tal vez solo existe el cambio.

El clima cambia. Pasa del verano al otoño, luego al invierno y finalmente a la primavera… ¿Hay una estación buena y una mala¿Un clima bueno y uno malo¿Es malo el frió y bueno el calor¿Mala la lluvia y bueno el viento?

El día tampoco permanece igual. El sol da paso a la luna. La luz, a la oscuridad. ¿Cuál es bueno¿Cuál es malo? Todos tienen su propósito y su encanto. Sin uno, no podría existir el otro. Podría, pero entonces la vida como la conocemos no seria posible.

¿Lo único bueno entonces es el cambio¿En cualquier forma?

Si, tal vez cambiar sea lo importante. No permanecer igual, transformarse, crecer, madurar. Cambiar…

Definitivamente Pansy creía haber cambiado en estos siete años y sin embargo…

Estando sentada aquí, en su antigua habitación, en la cama que había sido suya durante los primeros diecisiete años de su vida, mirando por la amplia ventana que daba hacia el enorme jardín, en el que tantas veces había jugado de niña, con el viejo roble aun allí, nada parecía demasiado diferente…

Sus padres se encontraban casi igual. Un poco mas viejos, es cierto, pero igual. Las discusiones entre ellos, siempre por cosas sin importancia, los reclamos a Pansy por no visitarlos mas seguido, la capacidad de su madre de contar con lujo de detalle los más jugosos chismes de la 'alta sociedad' del mundo mágico.

A pesar de lo cansada que se encontraba Pansy debido al viaje, tuvo que soportar como su madre, entre tazas de te, la ponía 'al día' de lo que habia ocurrido en la comunidad mágica durante su larga ausencia. En menos de una hora Pansy se había enterado de que Lisa Turpin, la hija de Prospero y Miranda Turpin había declarado ser lesbiana, y habia presentado a su novia Susan Bones, causando tal revuelo en su familia, que Prospero y Miranda habían decidido hacer un viaje (cuyo destino nadie sabia) para olvidar el disgusto que su hija les había causado, y luego de cuatro meses aun no habian vuelto. Por su parte, Imogen Turpin, madre de Prospero y abuela de Lisa, una bruja muy moderna, estaba encantada con Susan y solía invitar a la joven pareja a tomar el te a su casa al menos dos veces por semana. La madre de Pansy parecía escandalizada ante la idea.

Pansy también debio soportar el relato de como Marcus Flint, un ex -compañero de Slytherin, había dejado plantada en el altar a su novia, Morag MacDougal, para escaparse con Katie Bell. Otro escándalo en ojos de su madre, debido a que la señorita Bell en cuestión era no solo hija de muggles, sino también madre soltera de una niña de tres años.

Pero entre tanto escándalo, también habia lugar para las buenas noticias. Al menos en la opinión de su madre. La 'maravillosa noticia' era que Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott, ex -compañeros de Hogwarts tambien, habían anunciado su compromiso, durante una fastuosa fiesta que se habia realizado en casa de la familia Greengrass.

"La crema y nata de nuestra sociedad se encontraba allí, querida. ¡Fue una fiesta estupenda! El mejor champagne que he bebido en años. Por supuesto, todo el mundo se aseguro de pasar por alto el hecho de que todo ese lujo era pagado a costa de los negocios difícilmente honestos de Steven Greengrass…Pero en fin, el muchacho Nott se ha asegurado una buena fortuna al casarse con la señorita Greengrass. No creo que le importe demasiado el origen de ella…," habia finalizado su madre con una mirada de complicidad.

Pansy finalmente se habia disculpado con su madre, asegurando estar completamente exhausta por el viaje y se retiro a su habitación. Al parecer el gusto de su madre por hablar y criticar la vida de todo el mundo no habia disminuido en absoluto.

Si, definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambian…

En cierta forma era reconfortante. Volver y encontrar todo como lo habia dejado hace siete años. Incluso sus padres.

A ellos debía estos siete años en el extranjero. Habían sido ellos quienes la habian 'exiliado', temiendo por su seguridad, en plena guerra.

Al finalizar sexto año en Hogwarts algo muy grave había ocurrido.

Mortifagos habían atacado el colegio. Dumbledore el director, un gran mago, el más grande de todos para muchos, había sido asesinado. Pero el asesino no había sido cualquiera, sino uno de los profesores del colegio. El profesor Snape. El jefe de la casa a la que Pansy pertenecía, Slytherin.

Una parte del colegio habia sido destruida y no se sabia si volvería a abrir al año siguiente. Pansy pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no importaba para ella. Sus padres, aterrados, temiendo por su seguridad, habían decidido que Pansy no volvería a Hogwarts. Abriera o no.

Pero no querían que su hija se quedara sin completar su educación mágica, de manera que habian decidido que Pansy finalizaría sus estudios en Beauxbatons, uno de los colegios de magia mas importantes de Europa, junto con Hogwarts y Durmstrang. Pansy había conocido a su directora, Madam Maxime, y a algunos estudiantes durante su cuarto año. El Torneo de los Tres Magos había convocado a los tres colegios a reunirse en una competencia de magia para consagrar al mejor mago de entre sus campeones. Lamentablemente, todo había terminado de forma trágica, con uno de los campeones muerto y con Harry Potter gritando a los cuatro vientos que el Innombrable había regresado…

Beauxbatons se encontraba en algún lugar de Francia, lo que no era un problema para Pansy dado que hablaba francés de manera fluida.

'Lindos uniformes, el color combina con mi pelo', había pensado Pansy con indiferencia.

Realmente no le importaba demasiado que la enviaran a Francia. No le interesaba volver a Hogwarts. Siempre había existido animosidad contra Slytherin y luego de los acontecimientos ocurridos, las cosas seguramente iban a ser mucho peores.

Además, el ya no estaría.

El.

Draco.

La ultima vez que lo habia visto estaba grabada a fuego en la memoria de Pansy. Si ella hubiera sabido, si hubiera sospechado algo. Pansy no era tonta, sabia que Draco ocultaba algo, junto con Crabbe y Goyle. Durante todo el año se habían comportado de una manera muy sospechosa, susurrando y desapareciendo en los momentos más extraños. Pero Draco nunca le había dicho nada, y ella nunca habia preguntado. Draco sabia que podía contar con ella. Sabia que ella haría cualquier cosa por el. 'Si necesitara ayuda me la pediría,' habia pensado Pansy. Eso nunca habia ocurrido finalmente. Draco nunca la había necesitado, o habia sido demasiado orgulloso para pedir su ayuda.

Todo aquel año había sido extraño. Tendría que haber sabido que algo grande se acercaba desde el momento en que el profesor Snape había obtenido el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras luego de años de haberle sido negado. Fue el primer evento extraño de aquel año. El principio del fin de cierta forma. Al menos el principio del fin de Pansy como estudiante de Hogwarts. Pero el fin de otras cosas también. Cosas sobre las que Pansy prefería no pensar. Cosas demasiado tristes, definitivas.

Su ida a Beauxbatons no había sido tan solitaria después de todo. Las hermanas Patil, compañeras de Hogwarts aunque de diferentes casas, también habian sido enviadas a Beauxbatons por sus aterrados padres. Ellas habían sido sacadas del colegio aun antes que Pansy, antes incluso del funeral de Dumbledore. Los padres de Pansy eran amigos de los Patil, de manera que cuando les contaron su idea de enviar a Pansy al extranjero para completar sus estudios, enseguida los imitaron. Mientas mas lejos de Inglaterra mejor, parecían pensar.

A diferencia de Pansy, las hermanas Patil no tenían el menor deseo de ser removidas de Hogwarts. Sobre todo Parvati. Estaba muy enojada con sus padres por ser tan temerosos. Parvati estaba obstinada en volver a Hogwarts y permanecer junto a sus compañeros y amigos, sobre todo en esos tiempos tan difíciles. 'Típica Gryffindor,' pensaba Pansy despectivamente 'valora mas la lealtad por sus amigos que su propia seguridad. Muchacha tonta'

Sin embargo, a lo largo de ese año en Beauxbatons, para su propia sorpresa, Pansy llego a hacerse gran amiga de Parvati.

Parvati, a diferencia de su hermana Padma, no hablaba muy bien el francés, de manera que al principio no se despegaba del lado de su hermana. Esta, en pocas semanas, hizo muchos amigos en el nuevo colegio, y aunque nunca llego a abandonar completamente a su hermana, ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella.

De manera que Parvati se volvió hacia Pansy.

Pansy que se hallaba algo sola, no por barreras idiomáticas sino mas bien por propia decisión, acepto igualmente la compañía de Parvati, y ambas jovencitas pronto se dieron cuenta de que si dejaban atrás el odio innato que debían profesarse en honor a la rivalidad de sus casas -Slytherin y Gryffindor- tenían muchas cosas en común. Fanatismo por las Brujas de Macbeth, suscripción al Semanario para la Bruja Adolescente, adoración por el maquillaje y el esmalte de uñas, y un espíritu critico siempre dispuesto a evaluar los cortes de pelo, peinados y atuendos de sus compañeras en Beauxbatons. No es que tuvieran mucho para criticar en realidad, después de todo estaban en Francia. Sentido de la moda, gusto y glamour eran algo más bien común. Sin embargo, siempre se las arreglaban para encontrar una victima de vez en cuando. Casualmente, la victima solía ser la afortunada jovencita que estuviera saliendo en ese momento con alguno de los muchachos que les parecían más atractivos a Pansy y a Parvati. 'Una prueba mas de que los chicos no tienen idea de lo que es la elegancia y el gusto', pensaban '¿Quién con un mínimo de sentido común, podria salir con alguien que usa zapatos blancos en otoño?' Pansy y Parvati no dejaban nunca de asombrarse frente a la ignorancia del sexo opuesto.

Si bien estos intereses comunes, que las unían al principio, eran algo superficiales, con el paso del tiempo ambas muchachas fueron confiando cada vez más la una en la otra, abriendo sus corazones. Después de todo se encontraban solas lejos de sus hogares, en un país extranjero, en tiempos de guerra. Son cosas que definitivamente tienden a unir a la gente.

Tal es así, que Pansy consideraba ahora a Parvati como su mejor amiga. Era por ella en realidad que Pansy había vuelto a Inglaterra. Parvati iba a casarse. Y si bien Pansy hubiera regresado a Inglaterra así Parvati hubiera decidido casarse con Justin Finch-Fletchley, este no era el caso. En absoluto. El futuro esposo de Parvati era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el niño que enfrento a Lord Voldemort y vivió para contarlo. Dos veces.

Harry Potter, quien había derrotado de una vez y para siempre al Innombrable hacia cinco años, era a quien Parvati había elegido para pasar el resto de su vida. La elección, para Pansy al menos, no podía haber sido peor. El tradicional rencor contra los miembros de Gryffindor habia hecho una excepción en el caso de Parvati, pero nada mas. 'Bueno, después de todo siempre esta el divorcio,' pensaba Pansy. No es que deseara eso para su amiga. En absoluto. Deseaba para ella toda la felicidad del mundo. Pero Parvati habia dejado tantos corazones rotos en Beauxbatons. Tantos jovencitos encantadores dispuestos a jurarle devoción absoluta y mucho más. Sin tener en cuenta que además, se hubiera quedado en Francia junto a Pansy. Pero no. Parvati había regresado a Inglaterra casi inmediatamente luego de finalizar sus estudios.

Luego de graduarse de Beauxbatons, Pansy y Parvati habian decidido viajar por Francia y algunos otros lugares de Europa. Unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de enfrentar nuevamente el mundo real y el futuro. Pero sobre todo el presente…

"_Entonces¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer después de esto," pregunto Parvati._

_Estaban sentadas al borde de un muelle, en Cannes, en la costa francesa._

_Era una noche calurosa, muy calurosa. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y cubierto de estrellas y el único alivio para el calor eran una tenue brisa que llegaba desde el mar y las bebidas que habían traído con ellas desde la fiesta que se desarrollaba en la playa, a unos metros de donde estaban sentadas._

_El ruido de las olas rompiendo contra la costa, se mezclaba con el de la música, las voces y las risas, que llegaban hasta ellas atenuadas por la distancia. _

_Habian bailado, habian bebido y habian coqueteado con chicos, y finalmente habían decidido que preferían la mutua compañía y el aire marino._

"_Mmmm, bueno, estaba pensando en una cómoda cama en el hotel, un buen encantamiento climatizador y tal vez un helado de cereza ¿Qué te parece? Tenemos que estar descansadas. Hay un montón de zapaterías que quiero visitar mañana y ya sabes que uno no debe probarse zapatos si tienes los pies hinchados," dijoPansy elevando sus piernas desde el borde del muelle y sacudiendo sus pies descalzos para reforzar sus palabras._

"_Quise decir después de que este viaje termine ¿Qué quieres hacer después¿Cuáles son tus planes para el futuro? Bueno, si es que tienes alguno."_

_Pansy puso sus ojos en blanco. "Me di cuenta lo que quisiste decir. Puedo estar algo borracha pero mis neuronas todavía funcionan."_

"_¿Entonces?" insistió Parvati._

"_No estoy segura todavía…Me gustaría volver a Paris y estudiar arte. Encontrar una buena escuela y ver que es lo que puedo hacer. Descubrir si realmente tengo talento o si solo soy una mas de los miles de principiantes que creen ser el próximo Van Gogh."_

"_¿Van Gogh?" repitió Parvati con cara de confundida._

"_Si, Van Gogh, un gran artista muggle," contesto Pansy tomando un sorbo de su bebida._

"_¿Pansy Parkinson alabando a un muggle? Nunca pensé que viviría para ver ese día. El infierno se debe estar congelando en este mismo momento," dijo Parvati tomando ella también un largo sorbo de su bebida._

"_Bueno, como artista valoro el talento mas allá de todo. El fue un gran artista, sin importar de donde provenga."_

"_¿Es atractivo?" pregunto Parvati interesada._

"_Esta muerto Parvati"_

"_Ohh…, bueno ¿era atractivo?" _

"_Bueno, era emocionalmente inestable y sufría de grandes crisis depresivas. En uno de sus ataques de locura se cortó una oreja, y vivió y murió en la pobreza. Pero bueno, si, tal vez durante su juventud fue atractivo," dijo Pansy sarcásticamente._

"_¡Pansy¿Y ese muggle, Gan Gock, es tu modelo a seguir?" pregunto Parvati horrorizada._

"_Van Gogh, Parvati. Y es mi modelo a seguir únicamente en lo artístico. No te preocupes, no pienso cortarme las orejas," dijo Pansy poniendo de nuevo sus ojos en blanco y mirando hacia el cielo, pidiendo paciencia para con su amiga, virtud que todo Slytherin que se precie de tal, poseía en bajas dosis._

"_Ooh, bueno, en ese caso…" agrego Parvati lentamente, al parecer mas tranquila. Luego agrego, "estoy segura de que serás una gran artista Pansy. Mejor incluso que el tal Van Vogh…"_

_Pansy no contesto, pero sonrió. Parvati tenía una confianza ciega en su talento como pintora. Para ella no había lugar a dudas de que Pansy seria la más exitosa artista de todos los tiempos .A Pansy le hubiera gustado compartir algo de esa confianza... 'Siempre la gente que nos quiere parece tener mas confianza en nosotros que nosotros mismos' pensaba Pansy. No podía negar que esa confianza la reconfortaba, aunque en cierta manera, Pansy no podía evitar cierto grado de responsabilidad. La posibilidad de defraudar a sus seres queridos la llenaba de angustia._

Su viaje por Europa iba a durar un par de meses. Sin embargo no habian pasado cuatro semanas cuando Parvati declaro que deseaba volver a Inglaterra con su familia. No podía seguir divirtiéndose mientras su familia tal vez estaba corriendo peligro. Necesitaba reunirse con ellos y asegurarse de que estaban a salvo.

Pansy no podia culparla. Sus padres al igual que ella, habian dejado Inglaterra y se encontraban en Canadá desde hacia un tiempo. Pansy sabia que estaban seguros. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir una extraña mezcla de sensaciones cada vez que pensaba en la guerra. Parecía tan distante en cierta forma. En esta parte del mundo la gente seguía viviendo sus vidas tranquilamente. Con normalidad, como si nada grave o amenazador estuviera ocurriendo. Como si no estuviera decidiéndose el futuro de todos en esa guerra que se estaba desencadenando en otra parte. Era extraño darse cuenta hasta que punto uno podía no darse cuenta de las cosas que estaban ocurriendo…

Parvati volvió entonces a Inglaterra y Pansy a Paris. Hubiera acompañado a su amiga, pero algo la detenía de volver. No era miedo por su seguridad. Después de todo se había graduado entre las mejores de su clase en Beauxbatons. Podía defenderse sola perfectamente. No era eso lo que la detenía. Pansy no estaba segura en realidad que era lo que generaba en ella ese sentimiento de angustia cada ve que la sola idea de volver a Inglaterra cruzaba por su cabeza. Lo que la esperaba allá, su pasado, era algo con lo que no quería enfrentarse. Al menos no todavía.

* * *

**Nota del autor**¿Entonces¿Qué les parece¿Sigo con esta historia o busco un pasatiempo en el que mi falta de talento no sea tan obvia? La unica forma de saberlo es a traves de sus criticas, asi que adelante no sean timidos y cuentenme su opinión…

Ah! Una ultima observacion. Lo que esta en italica, son los recuerdos de Pansy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de JK.Rowling.

**Nota del autor:** Muchas gracias a **osaderio**, **OoMaRcEoO,** **cote245** y **Pansy-Morsmordre** por sus reviews. El saber que a alguien le interesa esta historia y la encuentra remotamente digna de su tiempo, me alentó a seguir escribiéndola. Este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes…

**Atención! **Leer esta historia puede revelarles información sobre "Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo" (no tanto este capitulo en realidad, sino sobre todo el primero).

* * *

**Temporada de Cambios **

Capitulo dos: El Regreso

El casamiento de Parvatiseria en tres semanas. Pansy había llegado con anticipación por pedido de su amiga. En realidad pedido era una forma de decir. Parvati había implorado, rogado en nombre de tantos años de amistad que Pansy viniera unas semanas antes para ayudarla con los preparativos de la boda.

Por el tono de la carta, Pansy tuvo la impresión de que su amiga estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, asi que como buena amiga que era, había empacado su baúl, enviado una lechuza a su casa para avisar de su llegada y con una mezcla de ansiedad, excitación e incertidumbre se había preparado para volver a Inglaterra después de siete años de ausencia.

Eldia de su partida llego finalmente y Pansy, tomando su varita en una mano y su enorme baúl en la otra, se apareció directamente desde el living de su departamento en Paris al hall de entrada de la casa de sus padres en Londres.

Siendo una bruja era tan simple y tan rápido regresar a su casa. Solo tenía que hacer un floreo con su varita, concentrarse en su destino y aparecerse.

Visto de esa manera, podría haberse aparecido en su casa en Londres cada tarde para tomar el te con su madre, y luego volver a su departamento en Paris igual de rápido. Y sin embargo no lo había hecho. Y habían pasado siete años 'Tal vez la distancia no la determinan los kilómetros después de todo,' pensó Pansy.

De alguna manera había evitado durante todo este tiempo tener que volver. El porque de su comportamiento, Pansy no tenia muchos deseos de averiguarlo.

Había sido feliz en Francia durante estos años. Había estudiado y se habia dedicado a lo que amaba, su arte. Había hecho buenos amigos, había conseguido trabajo y tenía su propio departamento en uno de los barrios más elegantes de Paris. ¿Por qué querría volver después de todo¿Qué habia para ella en Londres?

Estaban sus padres por supuesto, y Parvati, su mejor amiga. Pero Parvati adoraba Paris así que viajaba constantemente. Cuando Pansy comenzaba a extrañar a su amiga casi de inmediato recibía una lechuza de Parvati diciendo que necesitaba renovar su guardarropa, así que Pansy debía preparar para ella la habitación de huéspedes. Era como si Parvati intuyera los sentimientos de su amiga.

Cuando Pansy le comentaba esto a Parvati, su amiga aseguraba que se debía a que estaban conectadas de una manera similar a la conexión que tenía con su hermana gemela. "Cuando éramos pequeñas, Padma se cayo de su escoba voladora de juguete y sin embargo fui yo la que estuvo rengueando durante una semana. Una Navidad, cuando tenia tres años, me escondí debajo del árbol de navidad y me comí una bolsa entera de de ranas de chocolate y dos cajas de tortas con forma de caldero que nos había enviado de regalo mi tía Nila, y fue Padma la que estuvo con dolor de estomago por tres días…"

Pansy elevaba una ceja y miraba a su amiga con descreimiento cada vez que decía esto. Después de todo, Parvati habia tenido adoración, junto con Lavender, por la Adivinación durante sus años en Hogwarts y sentía una profunda admiración por la profesora Trelawney.

Pansy, sin embargo, consideraba la adivinación un completo fraude y a la profesora Trelawney una completa chiflada.

Por todo esto tenia serias dudas en las creencias de Parvati, aunque internamente la reconfortaba la idea de tener una conexión especial con su amiga y de que esta no solo sintiera cuando Pansy la necesitaba sino que además acudiera a su lado sin pensarlo dos veces.

Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de Pansy mientras miraba hacia fuera a traves de la ventana de su antigua habitación.

Eran los últimos días del verano y la cercanía del otoño ya se hacia visible en las amarillas hojas de los árboles. Los días comenzaban a tener menos horas de sol, el atardecer llegaba cada vez más temprano.

A esta hora, cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, las largas sombras de los árboles llegaban desde el jardín hasta las paredes de la casa, casi hasta la ventana misma de la habitación de Pansy.

Alguien golpeo a la puerta suavemente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Si, adelante," dijo Pansy.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella entro Lucy, una de las elfinas domesticas de los Parkinson.

"Señorita Pansy, su amiga la señorita Patil acaba de llegar. La esta esperando en la sala," dijo Lucy tímidamente.

"¡Oh, gracias Lucy!" dijo Pansy alegremente al mismo tiempo que salía rápidamente de su habitación para encontrarse con su amiga.

Bajo las escaleras de la enorme mansión de los Parkinson casi corriendo y entro atropelladamente en la sala.

"¡Pansy!" chillo Parvati, abalanzándose sobre su amiga.

"¡Parvati!" chillo también Pansy.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron fuertemente. Hacia casi ocho meses que no se veían, demasiado tiempo para ellas.

"¡Merlín, Parvs, estas tan delgada!" dijo Pansy al separarse de su amiga, mirándola detenidamente, con una mezcla de preocupación y asombro.

"¡Ooh, si! Con los nervios de la boda y los preparativos, estoy tan ocupada…apenas me acuerdo de comer y cuando me acuerdo no tengo hambre," dijo Parvati con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Luego añadió preocupada, "¿Estoy demasiado flaca?"

"No Parvs, estas preciosa como siempre, no me hagas caso. Es que hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos," dijo Pansy rápidamente, no queriendo hacer sentir mal a su amiga. Pansy, siendo mujer, sabía que hay ciertos temas sobre los que es preferible no hacer comentarios en otra mujer, excepto quedichos comentariossean estrictamente favorables. El peso, el corte de pelo, y el estado civil. Eso es, por supuesto, siempre y cuando uno no tenga la intención de hacerse de enemigos. Caso contrario, es el blanco mas exacto para hacer sentir mal a alguien. Pansy había hecho uso de esto en algunas ocasiones.

"Oh, Pansy, no sabes lo feliz que soy de que hayas podido venir, me haces tanta falta. Mama esta más nerviosa que yo, si eso es posible. Lo único que hace es pelearse con todo el mundo, criticar absolutamente todo, desde las flores hasta la comida, pasando por el color de los vestidos de las damas de honor. Padma esta muy ocupada con su trabajo como para dedicarme mucho tiempo. O al menos eso es lo que ella dice. Por mi parte, sospecho que no soporta estar cerca de mama estos días, y la verdad es que no puedo culparla. Yo misma trato de evitarla todo lo posible. Lavender me acompaña a todas partes, aunque sinceramente no es de mucha ayuda. Todo le gusta, todo le parece hermoso, y yo necesito alguien que me ayude a tomar decisiones importantes, como el color de las flores, la música, el banquete…Pero bueno, dime cariño ¿como estuvo tu viaje?"

Pansy no podía creer que su amiga hubiera dicho todo eso sin detenerse a tomar aire ni una sola vez. Realmente Parvati estaba peor de lo que ella imaginaba…

"Oh, estuvo muy bien, no fue nada en realidad, me aparecí directamente desde mi departamento. Pero dime Parv ¿Por que debes hacer todo tu sola¿Acaso Potter no te ayuda con los preparativos?"

"¡Harry, Pansy, se llama Harry! Va a ser tu cuñado así que al menos, llámalo por su nombre," dijo Parvati acaloradamente.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco (algo que hacia muy seguido cuando hablaba con Parvati), aunque internamente las palabras de su amiga la emocionaron. Si Potter iba a ser su cuñado, como Parvati lo había dicho, significaba que la consideraba su hermana.

Aunque su amistad era sólida, cualquier demostración de su cariño llegaba al corazón de Pansy y la reconfortaba. Pansy atribuía esta pequeña inseguridad a la distancia que las separaba, y al hecho de que su amiga pronto sería una mujer casada.

"Como quieras. ¿Acaso 'Harry' no te ayuda?"

"Esta muy ocupado en el Departamento de Aurors, así que no tiene demasiado tiempo. Y la verdad, prefiero que así sea. La única vez que intento ayudarme estuvo una hora y media para decidir si prefería que el pastel de bodas fuera de chocolate solamente, o de chocolate y frutillas… ¡Te aseguro que estuve a punto de lanzarle un hechizo de moco murciélagos! Realmente me saco de mis casillas…," dijo Parvati, suspirando estrepitosamente, como si el recuerdo de su indeciso prometido la volviera a irritar.

Pansy oculto sus ganas de reírse detrás de una tocesita muy poco convincente.

Parvati la miro fijamente pero no dijo nada.

"Ah, Pans, casi me olvidaba, mañana debemos ir a lo de Madam Malkin. Ella es quien esta haciendo los vestidos para las damas de honor y debes ir a probarte el tuyo."

A Pansy se le paso la risa de inmediato.

Nunca le habían gustado demasiado las bodas, en realidad. Las pocas veces que había asistido a alguna, con muy pocas excepciones, siempre habia tratado de pasar desapercibida, prácticamente escondiéndose de los demás invitados. No de todos en realidad, sino de cierto 'tipo' de invitados en particular. Uno que, según su experiencia, abundaba en las bodas.

Este tipo de invitados, de los que Pansy intentaba huir, era el de las ancianas, solteras, viudas o con hijos casados que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que meterse en la vida de los demás. 'Los demás', en general, consistían en las jóvenes que estaban sin una cita, y que entonces se convertían en el blanco predilecto de estas señoras.

"¿Por qué no estas acompañada querida?", "Una chica tan linda y tan joven ¡que pena que estés tan sola!", "¿Qué estas esperando? Mira que la vida se pasa rápido y cuando quieras acordar estarás sola y demasiado grande para tener hijos…". Esta era la clase de preguntas a la que se veía sometida. Su favorita sin embargo era, "Oh, ya entiendo tu eres de 'esa clase' ¿verdad?" preguntaban en voz baja con una mezcla de complicidad y reprobación. A esto, Pansy respondía: "¿A que 'clase' se refiere exactamente¿A la clase que prefiere tener su propio trabajo en lugar de dedicarse a buscar un marido rico para que las mantenga¿A la 'clase' que prefiere tener una vida propia en vez de quedarse en su casa arreglándose las uñas y tomando el te con sus amigas, fingiendo no darse cuenta de que en ese momento su marido probablemente no esta en una reunión de trabajo como le dijo, sino en un cuarto de hotel con su secretaria? Oh, ya entiendo, usted se refiere a la 'clase' de mujeres que tienen relaciones con otras mujeres…No, no soy lesbiana si eso es lo que quiere saber."

Quienquiera que hubiera hecho la pregunta se alejaba totalmente escandalizada del atrevimiento de Pansy. Ella, por su parte, las veía alejarse con una sensación de perversa satisfacción. Sentía que había hecho justicia en nombre de todas las jóvenes que como ellas pertenecían a una 'clase' muy susceptible a los comentarios…la de ser soltera.

A pesar de estas mas que desagradables experiencias, el verdadero motivo por el cual se habia congelado la risa de Pansy era por la idea de tener que usarun vestido de dama de honor. En las bodas a las que había asistido, las pobres muchachas que habían sido elegidas como damas de honor habian tenido que usar unos horribles vestidos, llenos de tul, de los colores mas poco sentadores que uno pueda imaginar. Realmente a Pansy le daba la impresión de que la novia había querido asegurarse de ser la única bien vestida en la fiesta.

Parvati debió notar la mezcla de preocupación, temor y angustia que apareció en la cara de Pansy porque rápidamente agrego:

"¡Pansy¿Acaso no confías en mí¿Tantos años siendo amigas y no confías en mi buen gusto?"

"Si Parvs, claro que confió," dijo Pansy no muy convencida. Realmente la idea de tener que soportar a todo el mundo lazándole miradas de compasión por no tener cita mientras llevaba puesto un vestido que la hacia parecer un merengue rosado a medio derretir no la atraía en absoluto.

"¡No vas a parecerte a un merengue rosado!" exclamo Parvati.

Pansy se quedo sin palabras, con la boca abierta de par en par. ¡Como habia hecho su amiga para saber lo que ella estaba pensando!

"¿Cómo…¿Cómo…?" tartamudeo Pansy débilmente.

"¿Cómo supe que estabas pensando que vas a parecerte aun merengue rosado?" pregunto Parvati, sonriendo a su amiga.

Pansy solo pudo asentir levemente, con su mandíbula aun colgando y su boca ampliamente abierta.

"Pans, te olvidas de que hemos sido amigas por años. Te conozco y se lo que piensas acerca de los casamientos y las damas de honor. Además, ya te dije que estamos conectadas. A veces, simplemente se lo que estas pensando…" agrego Parvati con una sonrisa misteriosa.

La mandíbula de Pansy cayó aun más, si eso era posible.

"Parv, me estas asustando. ¿Me quieres decir que ahora puedes leer mis pensamientos¿Acaso has estado estudiando Legeremancia con Potter?"

"Harry, Pansy, se llama Harry…En fin, no vas a parecerte a un merengue rosado, no te preocupes. En todo caso vas a parecerte a un merengue dorado. Ese es el color que elegí para los vestidos," dijo Parvati alegremente.

"¡Muchas gracias amiga! Creo que el dorado es el segundo color que peor me queda, después del rosa," gruño Pansy. Solo faltaba que tuviera que usar un moño rojo en la cabeza y entonces seria una alumna de Slytherinenvuelta en los colores del enemigo.Los colores de Gryffindor. 'Las ironías de la vida', pensó Pansy amargamente.

"Vamos Pans, te quedara divino. Además, si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tu quien uso un vestido rosado y lleno de volados en el Baile de Navidad en nuestro cuarto año en Hogwarts," dijo Parvati, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¡Parvati! Sabes perfectamente bien que mama me había mandado ese vestido y me obligo a usarlo bajo amenaza de mandarme a pasar todo el verano con la tía Hortensia si no lo hacia. Ya sabes como odiaba ir allí. Esa casa olía siempre a desinfectante. Y sus dos docenas de gatos paseándose por todas partes, moviéndose silenciosamente por toda la casa, mirándome fijamente y apareciéndose de repente cuando menos lo esperaras…" Pansy trato de suprimir los escalofríos que corrían por su espalda ante el desagradable recuerdo. "Merlín, hubiera usado una capa con lunares naranjas y amarillos si eso significaba evitar un verano cerca de tía Hortensia y sus dos docenas de gatos…"

"Oh, Pans, no te preocupes, ya veras mañana lo bellos que son los vestidos. El modelo es perfecto para ti. Eso si, debemos ir temprano, porque a la noche tenemos un compromiso."

"¿Qué compromiso?" pregunto Pansy con curiosidad.

"Oh, vamos a ir a la muestra de Dean. Hace una exposición con todas sus obras mas recientes. Hay mucha gente invitada, periodistas, críticos y demás. Va a ser un evento muy importante. Realmente Dean tiene mucho éxito. ¿Conoces algo de su obra?" dijo Parvati casualmente. Demasiado casualmente.

"Dean¿Dean Thomas¿De Gryffindor¿El novio de Weasley?" pregunto Pansy.

"Si Pans, ese mismo. Pero ya no es novio de 'Ginny' " dijo Parvati, acentuando claramente el nombre de la menor de la familia Weasley. '¿Es que Pansy nunca iba a llamar a sus amigos por su nombre¿Quién llama a la gente por su apellido? Eso es tan de Slytherin...' pensaba Parvati.

"¿Y como es que recuerdas que fue novio de Ginny? Salieron solo durante unos meses cuando estábamos en sexto año…", pregunto con curiosidad.

Pansy levanto sus hombros como restándole importancia. "Será que tuve que soportar el toparme con ellos mas de una vez, cuando estaban besándose como si no hubiera mañana en algún corredor poco transitado…"

De hecho Pansy recordaba con bastante claridad esos encuentros, lo que le resultaba extraño. Después de todo ya habían pasado años desde aquellos días. ¿Por qué lo recordaba entonces? Tal vez porque cada vez que se había encontrado con la apasionada pareja, Pansy había sentido una punzada en su estomago, como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo, tomándola por sorpresa. El porque de esa sensación Pansy no lo había sabido con claridad en aquellos momentos, lo que le había resultado bastante perturbador. ¿Por qué podía afectarle tanto encontrarse con dos Gryffindors actuando guiados por sus hormonas¿Qué tenia que ver con ella?

Viéndolo ahora, en la distancia, Pansy creía saber cual era la causa de esas sensaciones. Tal vez esas punzadas eran nada mas ni nada menos que envidia. No por ninguno de ellos en particular, la verdad es que podría haber sido con cualquiera. La envidia de Pansy era la de ver a una pareja enamorada. Bueno, al menos apasionada. Dos personas tan juntas, tan unidas, tan deseosas de estar con la otra, abrazándose como si su vida dependiera de ese abrazo, como si en esos abrazos y en esos besos estuvieran todas las preguntas y todas las respuestas juntas. Como si los brazos del otro fueran el mejor lugar del mundo. Como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo excepto la persona que tenían delante.

Pansy nunca se había sentido así.

En aquellos días Pansy se habia sentido muy sola, mas sola que nunca. Draco estaba muy distante. Desaparecía continuamente, junto con Crabbe y Goyle.

Y ella se quedaba sola.

Durante esos días había vagado solitariamente por el castillo, y durante esos paseos habia tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse, más de una vez, con Thomas y Weasley besándose a escondidas. Pansy solía quedarse observándolos, escondida detrás de algún tapiz, con una mezcla de vergüenza por su propia conducta y algo mas. Algo muy parecido a anhelo. No por Thomas por supuesto. Después de todo era un sangre impura de Gryffindor. Pansy jamás hubiera deseado a alguien tan poco digno de ella como el. Y sin embargo…

La manera en que abrazaba y besaba a Weasley era tan…llena de sentimiento. Muy en el fondo de su ser, en un lugar en el que las casas y la pureza de la sangre no importaban, Pansy se habia encontrado deseando estar en el lugar de Ginny Weasley…

"¡Pansy¡Pansy!" dijo Parvati, sacándola de su trance.

Pansy levanto la vista de repente y se encontró con la cara de su amiga, quien le sonreía con una mezcla de curiosidad y picardía.

"¿En que estabas pensando?" le pregunto casi riendo.

"Uh…en nada, en nada en particular," agrego Pansy rápidamente, rogando que el calor que sentía en su cara no se estuviera traduciendo en color. ¿Por qué tenia que ruborizarse justo ahora? Parvati con su exaltada imaginación podría llegar a pensar que hablar de Thomas la hacia ruborizarse. Merlín, unas horas en Inglaterra y ya estaba actuando de forma extraña…

"¿Así que Thomas resulto ser un artista? La verdad no he oído hablar de su obra. ¿Dices que es bueno?" pregunto Pansy, tratando de sonar lo mas casual que pudo.

"¡Ooh, si!" respondió Parvati, con gran entusiasmo. "Es muy bueno realmente. Los críticos de arte no hacen más que alabar sus obras. Yo no entiendo mucho de arte en realidad, pero los dibujos de Dean siempre logran emocionarme, parecen tan reales…Ha vendido muchas de sus obras" dijo Parvati. Luego agrego casi riendo, "Paso de ser el clásico artista bohemio sin un centavo en sus bolsillos, a ser el mas reconocido artista del momento. Aunque creo que no se siente muy cómodo con todo la atención que esta recibiendo…"

"Oh, pobre Thomas ¿No se siente cómodo siendo el centro de atención?" respondió Pansy sarcásticamente.

En el fondo sentía una pequeña, o tal vez no tan pequeña, punzada de envidia hacia el ex –Gryffindor. Después de todo, ella misma era una artista y no había recibido nunca reconocimiento por su obra, con algunas pocas excepciones. Menos aun podía aspirar a vivir de su arte. Había tenido que conseguir trabajo en una galería de arte, donde se encargaba de organizar muestras para otros artistas más talentosos que ella. O al menos con más suerte.

"¡Pansy, no seas así! Dean es una excelente persona y se merece todo el éxito que esta teniendo. Solo que no disfruta siendo el centro de atención. Me pregunto si será una característica particular de Gryffindor. De la población masculina al menos. Harry también odiaba ser el centro de atención cuando estábamos en el colegio." dijo Parvati pensativamente.

Pansy puso sus ojos en blanco. "¡Los siempre perfectos Gryffindor! Además de valientes y leales, también un ejemplo de humildad…"

"Pansy, no seas cínica, no te queda bien."

"¿Qué no me queda bien? Como todo miembro de Slytherin que se precie de tal, el cinismo debe ser uno de mis estandartes." agrego Pansy fríamente.

"¡Pansy¿Que sucede contigo? De repente estas actuando como una verdadera bruja. Y no me refiero al sentido mágico de la palabra." dijo Parvati anonadada. Estaba muy sorprendida de que su amiga hubiera comenzado a actuar de repente como lo hacia en sus antiguos días en Hogwarts. Cuando andar junto con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle y hacer comentarios hirientes a todo el mundo, especialmente a los miembros de Gryffindor, era su actividad favorita.

"Si, es verdad, discúlpame Parvs, es que estoy algo cansada por el viaje, y cuando estoy cansada tiendo a ser un poco desagradable." Pansy esperaba que su excusa fuera creíble. No estaba cansada en realidad. La verdad es que ella misma no sabía porque de repente se había visto tentada de decir cosas desagradables. Y menos aun a Parvati.

La expresión de su amiga, sin embargo, se suavizo de inmediato. "¡Por supuesto cariño! Debes estar agotada. Te dejo para que puedas descansar. Nos vemos mañana…"

Parvati le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga antes de irse y le susurro al oído "No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte aquí Pans". Le dirigió una última sonrisa y con un suave 'plop' desapareció.

Pansy se quedo mirando el lugar por donde su amiga había desaparecido. Se sentía un poco extraña. Eran tantas las emociones que se mezclaban en su interior. Realmente el volver a Inglaterra había logrado remover algunos sentimientos que creía hace mucho tiempo desaparecidos.

Sin embargo el volver a tener cerca a sus seres queridos lo compensaba completamente.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** ¿Entonces, que les parece¿Sugerencias¿Criticas¿Manifestaciones de indignación¡Todo es bienvenido! 


End file.
